If destiny let us meet once it will let us meet again
by ashray4
Summary: ONE SHOT Both Bella and Will moved all over the world what if they met before? It's a different way will could have found out her secret. Set in the the beginning of season 3 with flashback.


**Hey guys I love h2o with a passion (actually its pretty bad) and my favorite **

**couple is always a tie between Clewis and Wella! I think if we got to see a little **

**more Wella I might have liked it better though!**

**So this is based on the possibility of Will and Bella already had met (not **

**realizing it) since both of them lived all over the world!**

**So basically this is a story of another way Will could of found out she was a **

**mermaid!**

**I DON'T OWN H2o OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT WOULD MAKE ME RICH!**

Bella's POV (at Rikki's cafe in the back office)

"It's just I really like him! Isn't that enough!" I say with anger present in my voice!

"Bella you have known this dude for a month you have no idea if you can trust him" Rikki

says while sitting in Zane's lap.

"But its not fair you and Cleo both have boyfriends that know and love you for who you

are, why can't I?" I say feeling out of place since both Cleo and Rikki were in there

boyfriends arm as I was there alone.

"Look Bella I know it sucks but in my defense me and Cleo had been friends since we

were in diapers so she really knew me before hand" Lewis says in a sweet loving tone as

he brushes Cleo's hair with his hands.

"Well whats Zane's and Rikki's excuse?" I say while thinking about Will's possible reaction

to my secret.

"Look Bella I know its hard to really get to know him when he doesn't know your secret

but both me and Lewis found out, we weren't told, it was all by chance so I say wait it

out." Zane says rubbing Rikki's arm.

"No it's not fair I kept this a secret BY MYSELF for 9 years, that's half my life with no one

finding out, y'all had each other and managed to get exposed, I'm very capable of

choosing who I tell my secret to!" I say with a smirk on my face, knowing what I said

would get to them they always hate it when I pull that card.

"Are you saying you we're never found out by anyone" Cleo says very surprised.

"Only once, it was my 1st crush too! Thinking about this day makes me feel amazing at

the thought. My dad was working at a hotel on the Fiji coast and there was a family who

dock there yacht there for about 2 weeks there was a boy who was my age 12 at the

time, we became best friends both our parents traveled for there job so it was nice to

have someone know what your going through, both of us didn't have any other friends.

So we became each others only companions. He was every thing I ever dreamed of in a

guy. He was handsome, sweet, tall, loving, and hot. We had sleepovers and knew

everything about each other. I left off the part about a mermaid. We would play all day

but when ever he would play in the water, I had to make up an excuse. One day I was

swimming and he noticed me so he jump in after me, but I already swam to a secret

spot that was guarded by rocks on 3 sides. I was going to let my self dry but then I

heard a gasp and looked up in horror to find him looking at me. The first guy I liked now

would never like me. It was weird I thought he would for sure swim away but he did the

exact opposite he said Bells how did this happen,in the most loving and understanding

tone, I just started to cry so hard I think I scared him a little. I mean think about it at

school I don't have a lot of friends because I don't stick around very long, and I'm always

so worried about water I normally isolate my self. So to have my first real friend and well

crush think I'm weird and different was the last straw, I just cried. Then he did the best

thing he picked me up, he was muscular which was good seeing how I weigh more with

my tail and sat me in his lap and just rocked me, letting me let it all out. He let me cry

for a good 10 minutes with out asking any question which only made me fall in love with

him more. When I finally did stop however he just look at me and ask me how, and told

me I didn't have to tell him any thing I didn't want to. So I gave him a very basic story

seeing how I still wasn't sure how it all happened. I showed him my power and

everything about me we swam together for hours and talk as if we knew each other since

birth. He never made me feel weird he told me he thought it was amazing and he told

me my tail was beautiful. I cried again though and he quickly lifted me up and just held

me asking me if he said something wrong. I laughed at that thought he said nothing

wrong but I was just sad because I knew I would never see him again, that was his last

night, and I was scared I was never going to get married because who would ever want

to marry a mermaid freak. I told him all of that and he just held me tight, and then he

did something that really surprised me he kissed me right on the lips and boy all that

firework crap you here about in the movies is 100% true. Our kiss was sweet, and very

comforting, I will however say it was heated for a preteen kiss. He look at me and said

he would marry me! I said I wish. Then he said "if destiny let us meet once it will let us

meet again". And that was the last I have ever heard of him!

"That is the sweetest story ever" Cleo said all giddy!

"What was his name" Lewis ask

"Will" I say then it immediately hits me, "guys I have to go!" I say darting out of the

cafe, leaving a trail of questioning looks.

How was I so stupid Will is WILL, he grew into a handsome, tone, and hot young man! I

NEED to find him and make sure it's him! O my gosh I literally can't believe this you can't

even begin to know how excited I am! O my gosh I see him!

"Hey Will" I yell from across the beach

WILL'S POV  
O my gosh there Bella I start doing a mental check list as she walks over to me!

Breath...check  
Pits...check  
Gum...check

I looked at my reflection in the ocean and was ok with what I saw.

Bella was just so beautiful, I mean look at her she is the most beautiful person I have

ever seen! I moved all over the world and don't get to date a lot, if you know what I

mean. I have only ever had one other crush, and come to think about it her name was

Bella too! I was in Fiji at the time she was my first friend, and I truly loved her but I

haven't heard from her since. The last day in Fiji I jump in to the water and thought Bella

was a mermaid, I know crazy! Sophie told me that it must have been a dream or

something it just seemed so real. You would think I would be scared of that but I was the

exact opposite, it intrigued I mean she was 10 times prettier with the tail, it was so

beautiful and graceful, and she was beautiful with out it, so u can imagine the beauty

with the tail. She had this amazing power that jelled and harden water. She was my first

real friend and until this Bella my only friend. Even though I would do just about

anything to see her again, I am madly in love with this Bella.

My thought was interrupted by Bells voice-

"Hey Will I NEED to ask you something" she said in a eager tone

"Yeah sure shoot" I say trying to act cool

"Um can we walk some where" Bella pleaded

"Sure what do you have in mind" I ask in a romantic tone

"Lewis' secret fishing spot" she pleads

"Sure, anything for a pretty girl" I say trying to act cool, and she blushes, SCORE!

"So just wondering have you ever been to Fiji?" She ask

"Yeah it my favorite place I have ever been" I smile at the memories

"Why" she ask in a hopeful tone

"Well I went there when I was 12, and I met my 1st love, crush, and bestfriend there,

funny thing was her name was Bella. We spent everyday together I had never been so

open with someone before. I used to want to marry her so bad, but I haven't seen her

since, and besides I kind of have a thing for another Bella" I say while I see Bella crying.

"Bella" I say while hugging her a lifting her chin up to me

"Did I say something wrong" I say now she is full out sobbing

"No, what was the last thing you said to Bella" she ask while clenching me like Merlin's

sword

"Well I had a dream of what I should of told her" I say amused by me and Bella's current

proximity

"Say it" she says with this hope in her eyes

"If destiny let us meet once it will let us meet again" I say while Bella cries away all her

eye make up, which I wipe away, she looked better with out it any ways.

Good thing we finally made it to the secret spot because I set down comforting her.

"It did" she said barely audible but I was confused by her response

"Will, it's me!" She says when I finally realize they were tears of joy

"Bella" I say with a euphoric expression on my face.

Then I do it and kiss her right there, we kiss for a full minute but it was amazing and I

wanted to be the only one to ever kiss her and by the way she kissed back I could tell

she wanted the same!

"Will what do you mean you said that to me in a dream, that was the last thing you said

to me?" She says confused

"No I dreamed you were a mermaid, that we kissed, and that I told you that, Sophie told

me I must of hit my head" I say laughing

Then she moves out of my hold a quickly tenses up

"Bells what's wrong" I say on the verge of tears I finally found the love of my life and I

already lost her again.

"It wasn't a dream" she says with a scared tone

Bella's POV (short)  
The best day of my life just turned in to my worst. The only boy who ever loved me, for

my freak self, thought it was just his mind playing a practical joke on him. Why me?

"It wasn't a dream" he says while never losing eye contact with me.

"No" I say very timid

"Come here" he says patting his lap

I sit in it, loving the feeling of being close to him

"I'm never going to find someone who likes me, for me" I say sobbing in to his chest

(which is very tone I might add)

"You already found him" he says while rubbing my arm and kissing the top of my head

"Will, I get it, look at your self you can get any girl don't waste your time with me the

mermaid freak" I say crying

Then Will picks me up and bring me closer to the water and before I realize it I am wet

he sits me in his lap and we wait for me to turn.

I'm terrified by what he is going to do, it's been 6 years since he has seen it

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Then I see it my long, heavy, scaly, gold tail, I am suddenly scared what if he is appalled

by the sight and feel of it.

"Gorgeous, just how I remember it" he says before kissing me

Will's POV  
In all honesty I was kinda happy that she was a mermaid. I mean since I was 12 I have

been obsessed with mermaids and she actually does look pretty hot in that tail.

Especially now that's she more developed, if you know what I mean!

Now I am the happiest person alive I'm sitting in the ocean with the love of my life in my

arms who just so happens to have a fin! We sit there just talking about everything and

anything until she falls asleep in my arms, us still sitting in the ocean.

She ask if she can show me a special place. "Of course Bells" I say after she woke up

"It's called the moon pool" she says really happy

"Hold my hand, and take a breath" she says

And before I know it we are speeding to the pool, it's only then I realize she is truly the

beautifulest thing I have ever seen. She looks back with a bit of doubt and fear in her

eyes. I mouth 'I love you' and she mouths 'I love you' we finally enter a little cave, hey

this is where I went on the adventure with Bella!

"Will what are we" Bella ask in a scared voice once we surface

I know what she is talking about and I hope she will say yes when I ask her to be my

girlfriend. I sit on the little rock that is still in the pool and as Bella is swimming around I

grab her hand and pull up to my lap and kiss her hard.

"Bella I love you, if you want to I would love to be your boyfriend" I say when are faces

are no more then an inch apart.

"Will, look I want to be your girlfriend more then anything but being my boyfriend won't

be easy you have to be willing to do anything so I don't get exposed. I totally understand

if you don't want to deal with me." She says crying

"Bells" I say squeezing her tight and rubbing her tail

"Oh baby girl I love you, I haven't stop thinking about you since the first day I met you,

you are my number one priority, I will do everything in my power to let nothing bad ever

happen to you" I say smiling and then kissing her.

BELLA'S POV  
"Then heck yes" I say feeling like a million bucks

Then we kiss for a LONG time and it was the best feeling ever.

When we finally release he just looks at me smiling. I am suddenly very self conscience

and he must of realized I was.

"Babe you are gorgeous and I'm not gonna lie you as a mermaid kinda turns me on, you

look beautiful." He said while stoking his fingers through my hair.

"I have the best boyfriend, that's so fun to say, boyfriend" I say laughing

"No I have the best girlfriend" he says and then we kiss and enjoy each other for the rest

of the night.

3 years later Will's POV

As Lewis and Zane fix my tie on my wedding day I can't help but be thankful.

My soon to be wife is the biggest singer in the world, after growing up with Sophie I pick

up a few managing skills so I manage Bells' career which she ask me to do. We go to

every business meeting, press conference, concert, tour, doctors appointment, red

carpet, and party together. A lot of people told us we wouldn't work out if we work

together, spend literally every hour of every day together, and are constantly in the

media. But I have to disagree, since I manage Bella we are 10 times closer then most

couples, being her manager allows me to keep her safe from everything at all times, the

media always has rumors about one of us cheating, but we are with each other ALL the

time, and like I said there rumors. We have kept the secret a secret which is actually

pretty hard but we manage (we have had to turn down a lot of swim suit jobs.)

Today I get to marry my bestfriend in the prettiest place on earth, Fiji!

And there's the music as I watch my bestfriend walk down the aisle. And as she reads

her vowels to me, she says

"Will, if I could ever repay you for every thing you have done, I hope I live to be 1000

because that's how much you do for me. You were my first best friend, first and only

kiss, and first and only boyfriend. You love all my flaws. You comfort me for everything

even if I just get a little paper cut. When I am all sick and gross you just hold me and

rub my back. I have no idea why I'm so lucky to have you, but I'm glad I do. Will you are

the best thing that's ever happened to me and I hope you know how much I love you,

because there aren't words to describe it." My baby girl says in tears

Then it's my turn-

"Bells, you have it all wrong, I don't deserve you, but I will work every day to come

close. I am so happy that today I get to marry my bestfriend. I have no idea why my

bestfriend just so happens to be the most beautiful girl in the world, but hey I'm not

complaining. You are my every thing I don't know what I would do with out you. My

favorite thing to do is just hold you and let you know everything is ok. I can't wait for

you to be the mother to my children and I can't wait to be a married man so that you

know how much I truly love you. Bells you look gorgeous at 6am in the morning and at

2am in the middle of night, you have true beauty and I love you and would do anything

for you. Like I said baby girl, If destiny let us meet once it will let us meet again, and I'm

so glad it did!" I said crying pure tears of joy, realizing the the vowels I had memorized

were not stated and that I just came up with that from the heart, which it sounded

better!

"I do" I'm interrupted by Bella's voice

"I do" I squeal earning a laugh from Lewis and Zane

"Mr. and Mrs. William Garrison Emerson ladies and gentlemen" the pastor says and then

we kiss, and I mean kiss!

THE END  
**A/N  
Thanks so much for reading this is my first published h2o story so tell me whatcha think!  
Ashton**


End file.
